Welcome Home: Part 2
| image = | caption =Fonzie has to confront Richie at a nearby bar after he storms out of the house over his arguement with his parents over his future life plans, as he persuades him to follow his dream of being a Hollywood screenwriter in "Welcome Home: Part 2" in Season 11 (ep.#5). | series = Happy Days | season = 11 | episode = 5 | overall = 238 | series = Happy Days | airdate = November 1, 1983 | code = 11x5 | guests = Ron Howard Lynda Goodfriend Don Most Bo Sharon | writer = Fred Fox, Jr. & Brian Levant | director = Jerry Paris | teleplay = | story = | previous = "Welcome Home: Part 1" | next = "Vocational Education" }} Welcome Home: Part 2 was the second part and conclusion of a two-episode story arc which was the fifth episode of the 11th season of Happy Days, and also the 238th episode in the series overall. Co-written by Fred Fox, Jr. and Brian Levant, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 1, 1983. Synopsis Richie struggles with his emotions as everyone - particularly his mother, Marion - rejects his dream of being a Hollywood screenwriter. Storyline Irritated at his parents' disapproval of his wanting to move to California so soon; Richie bottles up his emotions as he continues to hold his day job as a reporter at the Milwaukee Journal. Eventually, his emotions boil over at the dinner table, and he storms out of the house. Fonzie decides to go after his friend and try to calm him down, and eventually tracks him down to a tavern. Richie visits a local bar in search of solace, which he finds in a little too much to drink that makes him lose control, as he refuses to buy into the "talk to Fonzie and it will be all better" routine, and slugs the Fonz. Fonzie keeps his cool, however and tells him he needs to air his concerns appropriately with his mother.However, Fonzie finds Richie and encourages him to follow his dreams; and Richie and Lori Beth decide to leave for Hollywood. After he's had a good night's sleep, Richie shares his feelings with Marion and convinces her that he's ready to make whatever sacrifices he needs to for his dream to come true. Marion still has her reservations about the idea of Richie pursuing what appears to be a difficult dream, but accepts the fact that Richie's future is in screen writing. Howard accepts too, and after a couple of weeks, everyone shares an emotional farewell. *'Special guest stars:' Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham; Don Most (billed as Donald Most) as Ralph Malph; Lynda Goodfriend as Lori Beth Cunningham. Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Donny Most as Ralph Malph. Guest starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Don Most (billed as Donald Most) as Ralph Malph *Lynda Goodfriend as Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham *Bo Sharon as Richie Cunningham Jr. *Walter Van as Dean McGrath External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 11 Category:Happy Days episodes